Why Would I Want an Aircraft Inside my Mouth? (Destiel)
by RavenclawDestiel
Summary: Castiel goes outside to watch the bees, but it's cold and he gets sick. (Please just go with the fact that he's an angel and he got sick) so it's sick!Cas and caring,soup-making!Dean. Established relationship, but no kissing because Cas is sick and colds are contagious.


Why would I want an aircraft inside my mouth? (Destiel fluff)

This was my first Destiel writing…

Summary: So it's winter and Castiel doesn't really know how things go on Earth so he goes outside and looks for bees to follow…  
Here it is:

Cas looked outside the window of the hotel room. The sun shined a colder light than usual, as it was January. Dean was in the shower and Sam was out, so Cas had nothing to do but wait. He was losing patience.

He got up and went outside. The ground was crunchy and lightly frosted beneath his feet, and he felt a slight cold breeze. Cas only thought of the bees, not caring of the wintery weather. He walked around until he saw a park. There was no one there. Empty swings, childless slides, no kid was playing any games or talking to their friends. He searched for bees, but gave up after half an hour. Cas decided to go to the swings and maybe the bees would come. He sat on the icy swing for quite a while.

Then, his phone rang. He still wasn't used to this human electronic communication device. He look at the screen, it read; Dean. He answered.

"Yes?" said Castiel.

"Where are you?" said Dean.

"I went outside to look for the bees." Cas didn't realize the shivers in his voice. He was cold. Then, he heard something that sounded like a palm hitting a forehead, and a sigh.

"And you didn't think about telling anyone?"

"You were in the shower, Sam was out."

"You could've told me. I can hear from the shower. Anyways, I'll come and get you." and with that, Dean hung up.

Castiel sat on the swing. Then he made a noise unfamiliar to his knowledge. Dean appeared at the front of the park, then ran to his angel.

"There you are!" said Dean.

"Yes, yes I am." said Cas. Then, Cas made the unfamiliar noise again.

"Were you too cold out here?" asked Dean.

"I don't really notice my bodily temperature." replied Castiel.

"Well, you're sneezing, so you probably were."

"I was doing what?"

"You don't know what sneezing is?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yes. We'd should get you inside."

"But the bees!" cried Castiel. Dean facepalmed yet again.

"Cas, bees don't go outside for the winter. They die in the cold."

"They die? But I don't want them to die! Make them not die!" said Cas, his voice in a sad tone. Then, he sneezed again. Dean slid his jacket off his back and put it on Castiel. Since Castiel rebelled against heaven, he had lost some of his powers, like healing. Dean knew that, so he decided that he wouldn't work on the new case until his boyfriend was all better.

"I can't make them not die, Cas. That's not what needs to happen right now." said Dean.

"What does need to happen?" said Cas.

"We need to make you not sick."

"I'm sick?"

"You stood out in the cold for 2 hours with nothing but a suit and a trench coat on and you're sneezing. Yes, you have a cold."

"Oh. Okay." said Cas.

Him and Dean walked to the hotel room. Dean tried his best to keep Cas warm, but he still sneezed all the time.

They entered the hotel room and found that it was still empty. Dean turned the heat up and sat Castiel down at the table. Dean knew that he wanted to make soup for Cas, but there weren't any soup ingredients in the room. He checked every cupboard to see if anyone left anything behind.

"What are you looking for?" asked Castiel.

"Ingredients to make soup." replied Dean, with impatience in his voice.

"Why are you looking for ingredients? Isn't there that thing called room service? They will surely have soup, if that is what fits to your liking."

"I want to make it, so it could be for you."

"Why do you want to make me soup?"

"So that Crowley can wear it as a hat. Why do you think I want to make you soup?"

Castiel didn't understand. He squinted as he tried to figure it out in his head. Dean responded to the silence by turning around to see Cas and what he was doing. He saw that Castiel was completely lost at Dean's remark. Dean sighed at the sight of his boyfriend in confusion.

"Cas. It was sarcasm." said Dean. Castiel turned his head up to face Dean. It all made sense now. Of course Dean wouldn't make soup so that Crowley could wear it as a hat, that would be silly!

"Right, of course. Crowley doesn't wear hats." said Cas, not realising the joke he had made. Then Dean started laughing, and so did Cas. He then transitioned from a laughing fit into a sneezing fit. Dean stopped laughing, even though Castiel having a sneezing fit was still funny-looking. He grabbed Castiel's shoulders to stabilize him on the chair until he stopped.

"Cas." said Dean.

"Yes, Dean?" responded Castiel.

"Can you stay here until I get back with soup ingredients?"

"Yes."

And with that, Dean left.

Dean came back after 15 minutes. He enters the hotel room holding two grocery bags. He plops them on the countertop and takes his jacket off. He quickly glances at Castiel, who appears to have not moved this whole time.

"Cas, when I said stay here, you know I didn't mean stay in the exact spot until I got back, right?" said Dean.

"Oh." said Castiel. He had no idea that Dean didn't mean to stay in the same place. When Cas waited, he just waited, patient and unmoving. He was starting to realise how that was an unnecessary thing to do.

Dean emptied the bags by dumping their contents on the counter. He put the cooking pot on the stove and filled with water. Then he put some chicken noodle soup mix inside the pot. He also put noodles and pieces of chicken in it. Dean turned the stove on and set a temperature. He mixed the contents with a wooden spoon that he had bought at the store.

He went over to Castiel and he said:

"You don't have to sit here while I cook. You look cold and tired, you can go stay in bed until the soup is finished, if you want."

"I want to watch you." said Castiel, not realizing how creepy that came out.

"The soup's done!" said Dean. He placed a bowl in front of Cas and stuck a spoon into it. Then he placed the big pot on the middle if the table. Dean dipped a ladle in the soup and filled it up. He placed two ladle-fulls of soup into Castiel's bowl.

"Dean, help." Castiel mock-whined.

Dean scoffed, amused at this. "With what?"

"I'm too weak and sick to hold a spoon up. Will you feed me?" asked Cas. Dean gave a small laugh, then saw that Castiel was being serious. He sighed and nodded. He sat beside the angel and scooped a spoonful of soup into, well, the spoon. Dean brought it up to Castiel's mouth, but Castiel didn't open it.

"Cas, open your mouth." said Dean.

"I saw on the television box that mothers encourage the child before the place the food inside their mouths because the children don't always want to eat. Maybe I don't want to eat. You should encourage me to have this food inside my mouth." said Castiel.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Well, that's not encouraging."

"You're really going to make me do this?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Um, in comes the airplane, wee." said Dean flatly.

"Why would I want an aircraft inside my mouth? You should make me want it. Also, you could be more enthusiastic about it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Open your mouth Cas."

"That's not encouraging."

"Okay, how about if you don't it your soup, I'll spill it on you."

"Threats aren't encouraging."

"Son of a bitch." hushed Dean.

"Encourage me, Dean."

"If you eat this soup, you get to eat the soup."

"I'm going to accept that because it's getting a tad cold. You should try harder, Dean. I know you have plenty of things you could offer me." said Cas, with a wink. Dean shoved the spoon into Castiel's mouth. Cas swallowed the soup. Castiel nodded approvingly of the soup. Dean gave Cas more and more soup.

"The soup tastes good." said Cas.

"Thanks." said Dean, and he smiled.

This was the last spoonfull. Dean brought it to Castiel's lips, then Cas sneezed and the soup went everywhere. Castiel moaned in discomfort. His shirt and face were both soaked. Dean dropped the spoon on the table and began to shake in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny." said Cas.

"Yes, yes it is." said Dean, trying to control his laughter. Not only was this a time where he could bond with his boyfriend by helping him get better, but also a time to watch Cas do something funny or unlucky. It was pretty hilarious to see Castiel's completely unamused and wet face.

Unfortunately for Castiel, this was also the moment Sam chose to walk in. Now he wouldn't have one, but two Winchesters teasing him about this for the rest of his life. Splendid.

-fin-


End file.
